Enjoy The Silence
by Canadihipster
Summary: Written for Constance-Lirit :3 TobiXDei and KakuXHida


Enjoy The Silence

A one-shot written for Constance-Lirit, for being one of the most amazing, talented, kind, (shall I go on...?) authors in the history of the world. Stay amazing, you know I love you~! ;3 (KakuXHida and DeiXTobi) Also written for Deidei-kun's birthday, May 5~!

Hidan was never really looking for anyone in particular to spend time with; he usually just hung around his partner, Kakuzu, and annoyed the shit out of him. Yes, life was fairly good for Hidan in this section. Today is was rainy in Amegakure, and said albino Jashinist was sitting in his room, on his bed, actually using his head and thinking for once. Now, it may not seem plausible, but Hidan apparently can think. And what he was thinking about was his love life. Sure, he had been the hit of his village, had all the girls after him, but he never wanted them. As he pondered and mulled over this, Kakuzu- in the room beside Hidan's- was getting a bit worried. Nothing was blowing up, no screaming idiot was talking in the third person, no cannibal was arguing with himself, Pein and Konan were always quiet anyway, no screams of the sound of ripping flesh... this was probably the most quiet the base had been... ever. Ever since Sasori died, Deidara would usually lock himself in his room for hours, doing Jashin knows what.

Kakuzu sighed; he needed to find out why Hidan wasn't being a pest. As the tanned miser stood up, he wondered why he even cared. As he walked out of his room and reached to knock on Hidan's door, he still couldn't figure it out.

Hidan looked up, staring at his door for a moment. Someone had just knocked. He sighed.

"Come in," he smirked when he saw Kakuzu, "Seriously, you didn't have to frickin' knock." Kakuzu merely rolled his eyes. 'Why do I care again...?'

"Why are you so quiet? By now you're usually hanging off the ceiling by a pole or had your intestines spread across the floor." Hidan frowned slightly, so much for a morning of thinking. _~Words like violence break the silence, come crashing in, into my little world~_

"Just didn't feel like fucking myself up today, got a problem?" Kakuzu shrugged, sitting down on Hidan's bed beside him. Hidan moved, giving the tanned miser some space. Hidan started spacing again, letting, for a quick moment, the feeling of loneliness over take it. It wasn't an enjoyable pain, he realized, shivering to bring himself out of it. _Painful to me, pierce right through me. Can't you understand?~ _The silence dragged on for a few moments.

Off in Deidara's room...

Deidara sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"This is ridiculous, un... Mourning over stupid Danna, yeah..." No matter what he said, he couldn't stop his tears from wanting to spill over.

"Sempai! Sempai, Deidara-Sempai!" Deidara inwardly growled, Tobi was Sasori's replacement, and he was an annoyance. The only reason Deidara hated his so much was because it seemed like he was a replacement for his dead boyfriend, and that wasn't going to work at all.

"Ugh... what do you want, hmm?" Tobi opened his door, only to be met by Deidara's glare. Tobi proceeded to pout behind his mask.

"I only want to make sure you're ok Sempai! You haven't come out of your room for days, and it's your birthday!" Deidara blinked. It was May fifth...? Surely not... He glanced at his calendar, blinking.

"Oh... It... Is..." He was at a loss for words. How could he forget it was his own birthday...?

"Sempai, don't you want to celebrate? It's a special day don't you want to celebrate your turning of nineteen?!"

"How... did you know, yeah...?" Tobi tilted his head, placing his hands on his hips, as if thinking how himself.

"I'm...not sure Sempai!" Madara wasn't happy, he was losing his patience. He wanted to finally show Deidara who he was, and he wanted to show him how he felt. But if said bomber was going to be stubborn, Tobi might just not work.

Deidara starred at him skeptically, thinking maybe Pein or Kisame let it slip. Finally he shrugged. Tobi closed Deidara's door behind him, sitting on the bed next to his Sempai. He placed his hand on Deidara's cheek, wiping his finger gently under his eye.

"Sempai, why were you crying...?" Deidara blushed slightly at the contact, blinking his visible eye in mild surprise. _Of course _Tobi would notice his tears, he hadn't wiped them away.

"I... I was thinking about Danna, un." Madara frowned behind his mask. He didn't want Deidara to feel like this._ ~Oh my little girl... all I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here... in my arms. Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm~_

"Sempai, you need to get over Sasori! He's long dead. Did he ever even care about you, anyway?" Deidara's mouth hung open, until his face twisted into a mask of rage, and he backhanded Tobi across the room.

"Bastard, un!" He stood up, banging his door open and running out, to do who knows what. _~Vows are spoken to be broken. Feelings are intense, words are trivial~_

Hidan sighed upon hearing a door open and someone run past his own closed one. The angry sobbing he recognized as Deidara's. Hidan sighed; at least the bomb artist once was in a relationship... He suddenly just wanted a hug. Hidan sighed, throwing himself at Kakuzu without warning, snuggling into the miser's arms.

Kakuzu blinked in surprise at the albino who just jumped into his arms. He sighed, wrapping his arms around him, letting Hidan relax into him. At this point, they both knew speaking would ruin the moment. _~Pleasures remain, so does the pain. Words are meaningless...And forgettable~ _

Hidan sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's torso, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the miser's toned chest. Kakuzu gently ran one of his hands through Hidan's hair, hugging the smaller man closer.

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu, gently sliding his hands onto the older man's shoulders. He carefully reached to his mask, his hand resting on it before he started to tug it off. Kakuzu suddenly panicked, grabbing Hidan's hand and glaring at him. Hidan pouted, trying to pull off the mask with his other hand. Once again, Kakuzu grabbed his wrist. Hidan pouted cutely at the miser, before trying to tug it off with his teeth.

Kakuzu, seeing no other easy option, pressed his lips to Hidan's to make him stop. He watched Hidan blush bright red, his eyes widening, as he pulled back.

"What the fuck...?" He tried to pull his hands away, but Kakuzu only hugged him gently to his chest. The Jashinist sighed, giving in and nuzzling into his partner. Kakuzu sighed in relief.

"Don't touch my mask, Hidan." Hidan sighed.

"Why? I fucking wanna see what the hell you hide." Kakuzu sighed, shaking his head.

"It's complicated..." Hidan shook his head, dropping the subject, reminding himself to pester him about it later. He decided to snuggle up to Kakuzu instead of annoying him, relaxing again against him.

"'Kuzu, you make nearly everything complicated..." Hidan whispered, sighing softly.

"Now you know how I feel, Hidan." Hidan smirked in triumph, yup; making the miser's life hell was his happy hobby. "Then again, if you did anything different, you'd be a short, albino me."

Hidan's jaw dropped, and his eye twitched slightly.

"Jashin... dammit... not happening, Kakuzu..." Kakuzu chuckled softly, cuddling Hidan to him gently.

"Let's hope it doesn't." Hidan snuggled into the miser, feeling much like a teddy bear, and not an S-Class criminal of Akatsuki.

Deidara sighed, banging his head-once again- on his desk. He was in his personal art studio, feeling like an idiot for hurting Tobi. He never really meant any harm...

"Sempai...?" Deidara ignored him. Madara sighed, taking off his mask, laying it on the table beside Deidara, hugging the smaller man and nuzzling into his hair. "Deidara, please stop ignoring me."

Deidara froze. He wasn't even breathing. 'That... That's not Tobi's voice...' He lifted his head, only to be met with the Sharingan. The blonde gasped, his jaw hanging open as he started at the man before him.

"Who... w-where's Tobi, hmm?" Madara smiled softly.

"I never did explain... Happy birthday, Deidara, now, back to the matters at hand. Tobi is merely an act, I am truly Madara Uchiha." Deidara stared. Madara chuckled softly, hugging Deidara closer to him, pressing his face into his hair. _~All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here... In my arms~ _Deidara blushed slightly, before wrapping his arms around Madara's waist, nuzzling into his chest. The bomber had never notice how muscular he was before now.

"Madara... why, yeah?" Madara ran his fingers through Deidara's hair, thinking for a moment. He smiled, finally thinking of a suitable answer.

"Because..." He gently pressed his lips to Deidara's chuckling as the bomber blushed and pulled away slightly, "I always loved you."

Deidara nuzzled back into Madara, happily sighing.

"I love you to, un..."

"Happy birthday, Deidara."

_~Enjoy the silence~_

Yes, I know, not the best, but I hope you liked it~! Thanks again Constance, muffins for all! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA!!!!!!


End file.
